The Demon
Nymphodora Lindrax, known as her alias The Demon, is the villainous protagonist of "Createtale". She has plans to take over every AU that she had a bad encounter within, including Underfell, Undertomb, Horrortale, and Legondswapfell. She bites her tail when she's frustrated. She is Norwegian, and she originated from Underfell. Profile Appearance She has ginger shoulder length hair with side swept bangs, red eyes, and fair freckled skin. She has green dragon wings, pointed ears, horns, and a red demon tail. She sometimes pulls her hair into either a high or a low ponytail. After her downfall, the right half of her face has scarred and turned a nauseating shade of green, and she lost her right eye. She wears a Majorelle blue hoodie, dark grey trousers, and black sneakers with white toes and soles and baby blue laces. She sleeps in a large baby blue T-shirt, which acts as a nightshirt, no trousers, and no shoes. After her downfall, she gained a Prussian blue robotic arm. Personality and Interests She initially acts friendly, humble, and caring, only to later reveal this is a facade. After dropping the act, she reveals herself to be sinister, creepy, and malevolent. She is cunning, charismatic, and manipulative, as she successfully managed to trick many into thinking she was a good guy. She has proven to be very tough in battle, as she held up her own against 3 versions of Asgore at the same time. She likes eating, specifically tacos, as they calm her down. She likes listening to music, drawing, and being alone. She also loves guns, and will bring them into any relevant situation. In Battle Synopsis She has many attacks, which are red, referencing her original AU. She depends very heavily on magic, as she cannot fight physically. She uses mental manipulation to make her enemies think she's the good guy. Magic *Mental Manipulation. She uses this to make people who know she's evil either forget about her or forget she's evil. *Phoenix Namoroka. Using this, she can turn anyone into stagnant coding, thus technically "killing" them.This attack uses all of her energy, and effects everyone within 50 feet of her. *Hacking. She can hack another's files and increase or decrease any stat she wants to. **This attack shows she has experience and knowledge in files. *Bullets. Like all monsters, she has her own bullets. Her bullets are shaped like broken Monster SOULs, and deal 3 damage if they come into contact with another's SOUL. **They appear in blue, orange and white. *Creation. She can create a new entity in under 10 minutes, which she can give any characteristic she wants it to have. *Guns. She collects guns, and she brings them in wherever she feels it's appropriate. **She feels every situation is appropriate. Weaknesses When manipulating another's mind, she is preoccupied with this, leaving her vulnerable to attacks. The reasoning behind this is that her mind is in the mind of another, rather than of herself, so she cannot sense anything. She has dangerously low HP, and only one successful hit is enough to kill her. How she survived after her defeat is unknown, as the attack used should have been powerful enough to kill her. She has a short attention span. She often gets lost in thought, and in conversation with herself. She talks to herself due to her schizophrenia. Trivia *She has a Norwegian accent, like Destroyer. **Because of her own accent is why she gave it to Destroyer when creating him. *Destroyer is her favorite, and Program is her least favorite. *Her personality and fate are like that of Tord from Eddsworld. *She was formerly in a harem within Legondswapfell, but she went trigger-happy on several of the guards, and was freed after king Gaster realized she was dangerous. **Because of this is why she hates Legondswapfell. *She can spend hours, sitting in silence, drawing, reading, or typing, which freaks some people out. Gallery Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Creator Category:Destroyer Category:Monger Category:Terrorist Category:Extremist Category:Vengeful Category:Sadist Category:Addict Category:Rival Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Category:Rogue Category:Thug Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Doctor and/or Scientist Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Saboteur Category:Strategic Category:Opportunist Category:Envious Category:Fallen Hero Category:Criminal Category:Pervert Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Karma Houdini